kingdoms_of_ostariafandomcom-20200214-history
Darion Reeve
Appearance Darion is tall, standing at almost exactly 6 feet. He has brown hair and eyes and a prominent nose. At age 23, he is not handsome and appears much older than his years. His not-quite-symmetrical face etched with deep lines. A sad face, many say, the saddest they have ever seen. He has a dour personality to match the face. Nevertheless, with age comes a certain demeanor, and the young man's presence is undeniable, his body language and low refined speaking voice conveying his Erzothi background.. Background By 1180, the Reeves had been loyal bannermen to House Fairweather for at least a century. Loyal but impoverished Knight Bachelors fought in Erzoth's wars, carrying the Sun banner for all to see. However, in more recent years, Denalious Fairweather has fallen out of favor and was banished from Erzoth sometime during the 1160's. Traveling across the sea, he and his son, Darion, have found themselves in the Village of Karsted, with Danalious serving as the captain of the village militia with his son as his lieutenent. Recently, however, Darion has sought out other career choices... Village Attack Darion Reeve attended Karsted's Spring Harvest Festival with his father. He came first in the staff fight, knocking poor young Leo Kor right on his ass. Kor avenged himself by beating Darion at his own game, the riding competition. In the end, it was another villager who one the harvest cloak. Smarting from being outridden, but nonetheless glad he had attended, Darion retired to the Reeve home after the Festival had concluded. Later that night, while on patrol on the outskirts of the village, Darion encountered a large Trollock. The hideous creature got the jump on Darion, slashing and injuring him. Now, cavaliers rely on the initial force of their charge, and that had been denied Darion, in addition he was badly injured. The smart thing to do would have been to spur his horse to retreat and sound the hue and cry. However, the DM was a railroading douche and Darion was forced to stand there, whacking at the Trollock until finally the DM let him win. Darion made his way back toward the bell tower in the town square, now swarming with Trollocks. He ascended the tower and rang the bell before being descended upon by another of the hideous creatures. Darion was wrestled to the ground and the two went toppling over the edge of the tower. Luckily, Darion managed to interpose the Trollock between himself and the ground before impact, saving him any additional damage. Now, at half health, Darion had to help some of the other villagers fight off a large group of Trollocks. The asshole railroading piece of shit DM wouldn't even let him find his horse and mount up. Nevertheless, Darion did succeed in killing one of the Trollocks with his lance. He then attempted to bum rush one of the Trollock archers and was knocked unconcious. Fortunately, his companions succeeded in killing the remaining Trollocks. After the fight had been concluded, Darion, Leo, and some other people who's names I can't remember were told by an attending Sorceress and Paladin that the Trollocks were after them and that they couldn't stay in Karsted. They were instructed to leave and make for Davensport... Category:Character Category:Browse